


[translation]肺腑之间 Pleural Space

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [3]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Scars, post-carcosa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂只记得眼前刺眼的灯光，两个人影在上方咒骂着，互相喊着各种指令，摆弄着他看不见的医疗器械。关于马蒂胸口的伤，有些事拉斯特并没有想到。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pleural Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313496) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



肺腑之间 Pleural Space

by Dienda

 

那个梦出现过一次，那是在马蒂还呆在医院，能自由活动的前一天夜里。他已经用强效药好几天，如果不是这样，他的睡眠总是断断续续，充斥着噩梦。他早就知道，他和拉斯特所经历的不是那种耸耸肩就能抛到脑后的事情。但马蒂却没预料到这个特别的梦。

头顶上雪亮的白色灯泡让他的眼睛流泪，他胸口的疼痛越来越强烈，深深扎入胸腔深处，比柴尔德的斧子还要深。他扭动着想躲开这种疼痛，想喊叫出来，但他的身体被捆着，被铁钳似的手抓住，他的声音渐渐虚弱，消失，变成一声无用的喘息。他的心脏在胸中狂跳，他不能呼吸，他喘不过气，该死，他喘不过气。

马蒂喘息着醒来，他的心脏监控器发出尖厉的嘟嘟声，在黑暗的病房里回响。他张开嘴深吸了一口气，伸手摸着绷带下破裂的皮肤。手指碰到伤口，一阵疼痛让他的臀部弹了一下，但病号服粗糙的布料使他完全清醒了。

门开了，一位大眼睛的护士走进屋。“哈特先生，你还好吗？我们听到你的监控器在响。”

马蒂有些不好意思地摇摇头，想一笑置之。“只是个噩梦，没什么。”

“哦，”她点点头，声音轻柔，表示理解。“我把夜灯开着？”

他又摇了摇头，手从绷带移到胸部另一边，把手指伸到病号服下面，按着腋窝下方一处柔软的地方。“好的，我就要睡了。”

“你确定吗？”她瞟了一眼监控器，又看了看她的表。

马蒂想知道他们会不会让他坐着轮椅去拉斯特的房间，看看他是不是醒了。那个人被用了更多的药物，因此不太可能。但马蒂仍然想问。不过他只是向护士笑着点点头。“是，时间还早。”

“好的，有需要就叫我们。”她消失在走廊里，鞋子在关上的门外发出响声。

终于，他又睡着了。

 

在他独自在家的时候，把拉斯特带回家之前，那个梦又出现了。他气喘吁吁地醒来，大汗淋漓，默默庆幸那不是又一个树枝迷宫的噩梦，在梦里他被困在那里，还有个熟悉的声音不停地叫着他的名字。

当拉斯特和他同住之后，他们形成了一种习惯，在夜里把对方从噩梦中叫醒。开始拉斯特还太虚弱无法把马蒂摇醒，只能叫他的名字，拉他的衣服。而马蒂只能口头叫醒拉斯特，害怕动作不当会伤到他。有时候他们会谈论他们的噩梦，轻轻的低语飘散在深蓝的黑暗中。有时候他们会打开电视，让跳动的光亮填满到早晨的时间。有时候他们只是躺着不动，在彼此的宁静中再次睡去。

马蒂扭动着，抓着自己的胸口，大口喘着气，好像要窒息了。拉斯特努力扳开他的手，把他按在床上，马蒂才睁开眼。“嘿伙计，你做梦了。”

“我不能——”马蒂说不下去，只能喘息。他用一只颤抖的手遮住眼睛，直到呼吸缓和下来。“我很好，拉斯特，我没事。”

拉斯特躺回枕头上，但眯起眼睛看着他的搭档。他们已经在马蒂家里同住了几个月，睡一张床，他们也多次讨论过他们的噩梦，好像谈论卡寇莎就能打破那个夜复一夜把他们拉回它昏暗厅堂的魔咒。但拉斯特知道这次的梦不一样，马蒂会像一个快憋死的人似的忽然倒抽一口气醒来，最初几次后他就能分辨出来。

“溺水的感觉？”他哑着嗓子低声说，也许这个梦来自过去，来自把他们分开的十年鸿沟之前。

马蒂放下胳膊，狼狈地低笑一声。他摇摇头，沉默地望着天花板，过了很长时间，拉斯特觉得他不会回答了。

“那是——我们离开那地方的时候，”马蒂清了清喉咙，翻过身对着拉斯特，“我记得那照明弹和警笛声但我不——我猜大概是昏过去了一阵，”他皱着眉头，对着黑暗和记忆中的空白。“没发现他们把你带走了。他们把我抬上救护车，在路上恍恍惚惚，好像没有完全失去意识，也不是完全清醒，你知道。但之后我——一阵剧痛，好像该死的胸口里着了火。”他把紧握的拳头压在肋骨上。“我戴着氧气面罩但喘不过气，不能呼吸。我想告诉他们，抓住他们，直到一个救护员——他摸着我的脖子发现情况不对，拉斯特。”

拉斯特觉得心沉了下去。“什么意思?”

“好像我该死的喉咙不在原来的地方，好像倒向一边，”马蒂只记得眼前刺眼的灯光，两个人影在上方咒骂着，互相喊着各种指令，摆弄着他看不见的医疗器械。“医护人员做了什么，我不知道，但立刻就好多了。”他隔着薄薄的汗衫摸着胸口上的伤疤。“医生后来解释说，嗯，这种伤口会造成气胸——什么的。”马蒂挥着手，好像这词没什么重要的。“我肺里的空气走错了路，得把它排出去才能呼吸。”他叹了口气。“不知为什么我的脑子老集中在这个上面，我们都知道这堆破事里它可能算最不那么可恶的。”

一阵沉默，马蒂听见拉斯特转过去打开了床头灯。琥珀色的柔和灯光照亮了房间，拉斯特的长发像是被镀上了光晕。

“该死的，马蒂，你是不是说在去医院的路上你的肺不行了？”

“靠，”马蒂在突然亮起的灯光下眯起眼睛。“不，只是一个肺，拉斯特。见鬼，把灯关上。”

“你那时可能会死。”拉斯特咬紧了牙。当照明弹划过天空，照亮了荆棘大厅，拉斯特放弃了。他放开了把自己和世界连在一起的最后一线联系，因为他至少没让柴尔德给马蒂造成致命伤害。救援快来了，马蒂会没事，会走出这鬼地方。他从未考虑过，哪怕是最微小的可能性，他会活下来，而马蒂会死去。

“老天，也就你这么说。的确是疼得要命，但还没那么糟，拉斯特。感谢上帝医护人员很快就把问题解决了。只是有好几天我的腋窝那里都要留一根管子。”

“你他妈的为什么不告诉我？”拉斯特怒视着他。

马蒂耸耸肩。“你还在睡着。”

拉斯特觉得该死的昏迷状态并不能等同于睡着，但他并不想吹毛求疵，至少对他自己。“之后呢？”

“不知道，拉斯特。我还有更重要的事要操心。”马蒂笑了笑。“我是说——即使发生了那事，我也不觉得我会死。我们已经从那里出来了。我只是担心，没等到我再看到你，你的血就要流光了。那之后，我一直忙着帮你越狱，还得保证你不会在我手上完蛋。”

“老天啊，马丁，”拉斯特推开被子，把对方的汗衫拉起来。“让我看看。”

拉斯特的伤疤马蒂看过一百次了，从医院出来后的头几个星期，他也为他清洗过伤口，换过绷带。但马蒂的伤疤拉斯特只看过几次，在他从浴室回到卧室的时候瞟过几眼。它从马蒂的锁骨下方开始，往下延伸了大约四英寸，和他自己的伤疤没什么不同。一道皱缩起来的粉色疤痕，在结合处还有点红肿。

马蒂抬起胳膊，给他看腋窝下的小小白色切口，只比拉斯特的指尖宽一点，已经快看不见了。

“那里，看到了吧？只是个疤。”他向拉斯特那边靠过去，把台灯关上。“我们现在能睡觉了吗？”

“该死——”

马蒂把手放在拉斯特的胳膊上。这还远不是最糟的噩梦。“我很好，拉斯特。我们都没事了。”

 

 

END


End file.
